


The Boring Brother

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: BUT IT'S SO CUTE, Fluff, Fíli is so freaking cute, Ice Skating, Kíli Is a Little Shit, No Plot/Plotless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21781621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Fíli and Kíli teach (Y/N) to ice skate.
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader, Fíli (Tolkien)/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 65





	The Boring Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Happy December and Happy Fíli Friday! As always, thanks for reading!

“What do you mean you’ve never been ice skating?” Kili asked, more appalled than you’d ever seen him. He was as frozen as the ice he planned to skate on- mouth in a wide, angry ‘o,’ nose wrinkled and brows low and confused. You would have thought it cute if he wasn’t being so annoying about this whole thing. “You mean, _never,_ never? Not even when you were a kid?”

“No. I choose life. Always have,” you said.

Fili snorted from your side. “You won’t die ice skating, (Y/N).”

“I would find a way.”

Fili set Kili’s skates down in front of him before he grabbed his own. “We’ve sparred together since we were dwarflings, and you’ve always been the more graceful one. Skating won’t cause you any trouble. Come join us, we’ll teach you.”

You shook your head. “Go on without me. I don’t do well when I’m not on solid ground.”

“I’ve seen you stand on the back of a galloping horse and shoot an arrow straight into an orc’s eye. Don’t talk to me about solid ground,” Kili said, standing on his laced skates and balancing effortlessly on the thin blades as if they were an extension of his feet.

“That’s different,” you said.

“You’re right. This is much easier,” Fili said, holding up an extra pair of skates with a raised brow. “Just come with us.”

“Please?” Kili sang, nudging your elbow.

“For us, (Y/N). Just for a little while and if you hate it, I promise we’ll go straight to the pub and I’ll buy your favorite meat pies for dinner. Hm?”

His stupid blue eyes were doing the twinkly thing. “All right. But if I fall and die-”

“You won’t!” Kili shouted, jumping forward to the ice and pressing off to glide away in a circle.

You held back a groan. You could already see how you’d embarrass yourself in front of the brothers. You fall and a helpless yelp would find its way out of your mouth when you inevitably hurt yourself. They’d never let you forget about your failings. Your stomach started to flip and you wanted to run straight back to the safety of the mountain, but Fili gently pressed on your shoulders and moved you to sit on the log instead. He knelt in the snow before you, ignoring your protests while he replaced your boots with the skates.

“You planned this,” you said, realizing he’d brought an extra pair before you even knew where the brothers were taking you.

“Maybe,” he said with a wink. Once the left one was laced properly, he ran a finger over an initial etched into the heel of the skate. “These were our mother’s first pair. She’s always loved the ice. As soon as I could walk, she brought me down here and taught me how to skate.”

Your chest tightened, as did the laces of the next skate. “Thank her for letting me borrow them.”

“If you find you like skating, she wants you to have them.” He finished his work and folded his hands together over your knee.

“Me? Why?”

“Because she likes you,” he said. “Better than us sometimes.”

You laughed at that, getting a little lost in those blue eyes that shone like the sky which you could never say no to. When Kili called your name, Fili cleared his throat and stood, reaching both hands out to you.

“Come on. I have a feeling you’re going to be better at this than you think.”

You took his hands and stood, wobbling on the tiny blades. Were you really expected to balance on these things? You swallowed your sarcasm and took a step. Then another, and another until you were just about to the edge of the snow. You glanced up from your feet to see Fili beaming at you and your ankle twisted just enough to send you jerking to the side.

“I gotcha,” Fili said, hands leaving yours to grab your waist. “You all right?”

“Yeah.” This was already mortifying.

He left you to balance while he found his place on the ice. Then gloved hands reached for yours again. “Ready?”

You were trembling and it was especially noticeable in your fingers. He squeezed them, but your eyes didn’t leave his feet. You were making much too big a deal out of this. It’s just ice skating. Dwarflings can ice skate. If you could kill an orc three times your size with your bare hands, you could ice skate. But your feet had taken on roots in the snow.

“Why am I so afraid of this?”

Fili’s hand slid from yours and wiggled out of its glove before his warm fingers tucked your hair behind your ear. “It’s new. You were scared of swords too when you first saw one. I remember, I was there. Now look at you, you’re one of the best defenders of the kingdom. You just had to learn.”

You took a step onto the ice, holding onto him with a bruising grip. “So teach me.”

His toothy grin was contagious. You shook your head a bit and laughed, allowing your gaze to return to your feet. Compared to the rough snow you were used to, the thick ice felt unattainable beneath the skates. It was so beautiful and smooth and you saw Fili’s golden reflection shining beside your feet.

“Hey! Look who’s on the ice!” Kili called, swirling behind Fili and taking off again. “You’ll catch up in no time!”

You nodded and Fili pulled you forward into the clean ice toward the middle of the pond. Every muscle in your body felt as tense as a pulled bow string. You slid helplessly, holding onto Fili’s warmth like a lifeline.

“Don’t look at your feet, look at me,” he said. You dragged your eyes upwards, scared to move your head too much and throw off your balance. “There you are. Don’t let your ankles sink inwards, keep them strong.”

“I’m gonna fall.”

“I won’t let you.”

Kili flew past you and the wind of his sheer speed made small wisps of your hair tickle your forehead. He’d successfully startled you, making you jump and your skates begin to glide on their own- forward and back, forward and back, taking your body with them until you felt yourself falling.

“Wait, wait! Fili!”

Quicker than a blink, Fili grabbed you, pulling you close to him for support. You were glued to a sturdy chest by even stronger arms around your waist. You gathered yourself and huffed, only realizing his pink nose against yours as he drew away.

“I said I won’t let you fall.”

“I’m gonna kill your brother.”

“I’ll help you.”

You both laughed, but Fili didn’t loosen his grip. “Look,” he said, watching Kili skate circles over the frozen pond. “See how he’s pushing off with one foot and skating on the other?”

“Yeah.”

“That’s what you’re gonna do. Don’t give me that look, don’t you trust me by now?”

You grumbled a confirmation.

He made sure you were balanced on the ice once again before releasing you and taking a soft hold of your hands. A wicked grin curved his pink lips and you stuck your tongue out at his teasing.

“Very mature. Now, keep this foot aimed straight to me,” he said, squeezing your right hand, “and angle your other toes away. Just like that. Then when you’re ready, push off and skate to me.”

“Don’t-don’t’ leave me-alone.”

“I won’t.”

Your eyes landed on Dis’ initials on your left skate. She had always been someone you looked up to as you grew up with her sons. You wanted to be like her and make her proud. You wanted to like ice skating. You just had to learn first.

The blade of that left skate dug into the ice a bit as you pushed off and slid toward Fili.

“Good! Lean forward, lean forward! There you go.”

Then you successfully pushed off with your right, skating forward as Fili led you, moving backwards. Your feet ended parallel and you slid to a stop, letting out a tiny gasp of, “Oh! I did it!”

Then Fili slid away. “Where are you going?” you asked.

“Just right over here,” he said, landing by your side and fiddling with your gloved fingers that remained in his hand. “I told you you’d be good at this. Come on, skate with me.” He pushed off and dragged you a bit before you gained your bearings and did as he taught you. You still wobbled a bit, but he stayed close in case you needed him, hand forever in yours.

Then another set of gloved fingers tangled in yours. “Fi’s a good teacher, right?” Kili said from your other side.

“I guess.” You shot the snorting Fili a smile.

“Did he teach you this?” Kili asked, pulling you away with him and twirling you on the ice by your hands. The wind sent your hat flying and your hair curling against your face until you were a spinning, laughing mess.

“Kili! Ki! You’re going too fast!” you cried, cackling all the way.

He chuckled and delivered you back to Fili and the brother’s exchanged your hand like a baton. “Fine. Go back with the boring brother,” Kili said with a wink before disappearing in a blur of speed and spins.

Fili tugged your retrieved hat over your head. “Two more days of skating and you’ll be able to keep up with him,” Fili said with a fond smile on his face.

“Nah,” you said, skating a circle around him and kissing his cheek. “I’m perfectly happy with the boring brother.”

He chuckled and found your hand again, pulling you into his side before leading you around the ice.


End file.
